


Mana Transfer with Mama Raikou

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Ass job, Cowgirl Position, Doggy Style, F/M, Groping, Lactation, Large Breasts, Large Butt, Mother Complex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 15:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: Shirou has summoned Raikou for the Holy Grail War, and finds that she's grown very attached to him in a short amount of time. When the line between her desires as a Servant, a mother and Shirou's lover start to blur, Raikou crawls into his bed and invites him to go all the way with her. Request.





	Mana Transfer with Mama Raikou

Shirou couldn’t remember much about Iri. His father had told him that he loved her, but Shirou only grew up with one parent after he was found in the wreckage of the Holy Grail War. Taiga was more like a big sister than a mother. He’d never had one, until the time came for the Holy Grail War to start up again. Shirou did end up summoning a Saber, but it wasn’t the same one as his father. Instead, he was in possession of the sword of Watanabe no Tsuna, which was one of the many weapons wielded by another Servant. She was summoned as a Saber, but her personality still carried the smothering love that she exemplified as a Berserker.

Minamoto-no-Yorimitsu, or Raikou. Shirou was taken aback the first time he saw her. She was wearing a skintight purple suit, and had a pair of oversized breasts that she immediately drew him into, smothering him with warmth and affection. While she was interested in fighting on his side, she seemed more interested in mothering him. The two of them kept house extremely well, and Raikou was powerful enough to dispatch most threats that would threaten Shirou. However, she felt like he was keeping his distance from her.

After taking a bath one evening, Raikou saw that Shirou had already fallen asleep. He was worn out from dealing with another day of unknown enemies trying to attack him, and wanted to figure out a way to get his peaceful life back. However, Raikou had felt something aching inside her. Both her breasts and her loins had been feeling tense, leaving her uncertain of what her relationship with her Master was. This wasn’t something she was used to, though Shirou accepted her and her demonic nature without question.

Wearing only a simple robe after her bath, Raikou made her way to Shirou’s bed. She climbed into bed alongside him, pushing up the covers and pressing her breasts against his arm. She had enormous K-cup breasts with rather large areolae, and pointed tips that were always showing under her skintight suit. When they brushed against Shirou’s arm, he couldn’t ignore the sudden warmth enveloping him. He opened his eyes, and turned to see Raikou lying beside him in bed.

“Don’t worry. Your mother’s here,” said Raikou.

“What’s going on?” asked Shirou. “You’re usually in your own room...”

“You’ve been looking so stressed lately. I can’t deal with it,” said Raikou. “It’s more than that, Master. I know I love and care for you as a mother should, but there are feelings in here that are something more. Something romantic. Do you know how mana transferring is usually done?”

“I think Rin told me that once. Isn’t it sex?” asked Shirou.

“Yes. And for what’s left in this war, I need all the power I can get. I want to confirm our love, our bond. Do you want to have sex with your mother, Shirou? I saw the way you reacted when I rubbed my breasts against you,” she said seductively, looking deep into his eyes.

“Y-yes,” said Shirou. “When I summoned you, I couldn’t take my eyes off your chest. Sorry, I know that’s not the right way to treat a Servant...”

“You’re my Master. You can treat me however you want, but right now, I want us to confide those mutual feelings in each other. You can stare at my breasts all you want. They’re my pride as a mother. They’ve also been aching lately. I need your gentle touch to help them feel better. Make love to me, Shirou.”

“Sure,” Shirou said, tossing away the covers.

The two of them moved in for a kiss. Raikou’s tongue darted back and forth, crossing with Shirou’s as they locked in a deep kiss. Their eyes closed until they could only hear the sounds of kissing, their hands running over each other’s bodies. Shirou’s hands moved down Raikou’s back, making their way to her ass. Though it wasn’t always as visible, Shirou was pleasantly surprised to discover that Raikou had an amazing ass.

It was just as prominent as her breasts, and just as soft. He squeezed down on her butt cheeks, delighting in the way the soft flesh molded itself in his hands as he sunk them into her butt. He pulled apart Raikou’s cheeks, letting a bit of the night wind run through her ass cleavage, before clapping them back together. They made a fleshy sound, her ass jiggling beneath his hands as Shirou rubbed and groped her big butt.

Pulling her mouth away from his, Raikou looked at Shirou, blushing bright red. “Oh my. You’re getting quite handsy with your mother’s ass. Do you like women with big butts, Shirou?”

“I love yours,” said Shirou. “It’s soft and huge. It’s just as incredible as your boobs.”

“The more you praise my ass, the hornier I get,” said Raikou. “I’ll have to put my posterior to use if you’re that fond of it. Don’t take your lips away from me. Lick all over my body. Play with me, Shirou.”

Raikou got on her knees on the bed. While Shirou continued groping her ass, she untied her robe, revealing that she was wearing only a loincloth underneath. Her enormous, heavy breasts flopped out, spraying drops of sweat everywhere. Her nipples were hard and throbbing, the reddish-pink tips protruding out from the silhouette of her breast. Shirou moved his hands from her butt to her chest, kneading her breasts in his hands as he watched them change shape, flopping about as Raikou strained under the pressure building behind her breasts.

“A mother’s breasts are for her child,” said Raikou. “Feel free to dote on them. Just don’t be surprised by what happens.”

Shirou licked Raikou’s nipples, watching the tip get even harder under his watch. It trembled, shaking, until drops of a sweet-smelling white liquid started falling out of her areolae. Shirou wrapped his lips around the tip, sucking as the flow of Raikou’s milk increased greatly, dripping from her nipples. Her free breast started leaking, a line of milk rolling down her curves. The entire underside of her breast was coated in milk.

“I thought Servants couldn’t get pregnant,” asked Shirou.

“It’s a mother’s instincts,” said Raikou. “Feeding her son with her breasts is one of the most fundamental things a mother can do. I love you. Shirou, and I want to dote on you. That’s why I can’t stop my tits from leaking.”

“It’s okay,” said Shirou. “I’ll drink all of it.”

He moved Raikou’s other breast to his side, and took both of her nipples into his mouth at once. He sucked and pulled, tugging on Raikou’s huge, fleshy breasts as he drained her milk. The more he sucked, the quicker her milk seemed to flow. It was as though he was filling her up rather than sucking her dry, every pull making her nipples empty like a fountain into his throat. The flavor was sweet and mildly sugary, with a creaminess that went down his throat easily.

“My breasts feel so hot,” said Raikou. “Watching you suck at them makes me so happy. Is my milk delicious?”

“It’s really sweet, and really good,” said Shirou.

“I’m glad,” said Raikou. “That makes me happy as a mother. And as your lover.” Raikou breathed a sigh of relief as Shirou let go of her breasts. They bounced back into place, drops of milk flying as she untied her loincloth. Raikou was now completely naked, her voluptuous body visible before him. Raikou reached for Shirou’s boxers, pulling them down to expose his cock.

“Raikou...”

“You’re bigger than you look,” she said. “I’ll lick yours if you lick mine. Your mother wants you to get her pussy wet and ready for when you penetrate her.”

Raikou laid across Shirou’s body. Her heavy, soft breasts pressed into his skin, drops of milk and her hard nipples rubbing against his skin. Shirou was presented with Raikou’s dripping pussy and enormous ass right in his face. It had felt big when he was grabbing onto it, but up close it looked even better. A ripe peach of an ass, with soft cheeks and a bubble shape that he could easily grab onto while he was eating her out.

Shirou took hold of Raikou’s butt and started licking at her pussy, his tongue moving around the dark violet pubic hair growing there. It gave her a mature look, making her even sexier. He lapped up Raikou’s juices, the lightly salty flavor coating his tongue. Raikou moaned, her hips shaking and her fat ass pressing into Shirou’s face as he continued licking her, making her pussy wetter and hornier. It had been a long time since she felt something like this.

She was also enjoying his cock. Raikou kissed his glans, tasting of the precum dripping from the tip. Her lips enclosed the glans, and her mouth followed down the rest of the length of his uncut cock, sucking on it with loud slurping noises. Shirou let out cute grunts as Raikou played with his cock and fondled his balls, teasing every part of his dick until he felt like he was going to cum. He barely even masturbated, so having someone go so straightforwardly with him was a new experience.

“My little boy’s growing up so thick. You’ll have girls fighting for you over this thing, but your mother’s always the first one who saw it,” said Raikou. “So I’ll be swallowing your first load. I want to see how hot and sticky it feels in my stomach.”

Raikou lifted her heavy breasts, wrapping them around Shirou’s cock. The milk coating them made for an easy lube, allowing her to move them up and down his dick with ease. His glans poked out of the valley of her breasts, where Raikou would briefly lick it before it vanished into her cleavage once again. She stroked it and squeezed it, pressing on the side of her breasts to apply more pressure. Shirou loved the warm feeling enveloping his cock, never knowing Raikou was capable of this.

At the same time, Shirou moved his tongue upward. Between Raikou’s ass cheeks, he could see her asshole. It was pink and perky, breathing and twitching as she joyfully sucked on his cock. Shirou licked her asshole, tracing his tongue around the rim of her butt. Raikou let out a squeal, not expecting Shirou to go for her there. Still, her moans told him to keep licking.

“You really like your mother’s butt,” said Raikou. “If you keep licking me down there, you can even put your penis in later. That’s a good boy.”

Shirou moved his tongue from Raikou’s pussy to her ass and back again, licking her with careful strokes. Raikou wrapped her lips around his glans and buried her head in her breasts, sucking on his cock loudly. The two of them were close to cumming, and it wouldn't be much longer. Shirou was extremely pent up, and Raikou was in love and horny. Neither of them were going to last long under these circumstances.

“Mama Raikou...”

“Shirou...”

The two of them came. Raikou squirted on Shirou’s face, while Shirou came in her mouth. Both of them were dripping with each other’s juices, panting and sweating from the aftermath of their first orgasm. In that glowing moment, Raikou asked Shirou to get out from under her. He did so, and saw Raikou at the foot of the bed. She was shaking her ass, her pussy dripping onto the bed sheets. With a loving look in her eyes, she pleaded for Shirou to do her.

“Let’s do it this way! You can look at my huge ass while you pound me with your cock. Doesn’t that sound fun?” she asked.

“I’m ready,” said Shirou.

He placed his cock between her butt cheeks, rubbing the length of his member against Raikou’s asshole. Her big butt closed around his cock, smothering it in a warmth that was well beyond Shirou’s expectations. Raikou loved this kind of foreplay, where she could use her big ass to her advantage. As Shirou’s cock slid between her cheeks, she let out cute moans and sighs, feeling the thickness of his cock. It wouldn’t be long before it was inside her.

Shirou rubbed his cockhead against Raikou’s wet pussy, soaking it in her juices. Her lower lips parted, and her hairy pussy gave way to swallowing up his dick. Shirou was balls-deep inside Raikou, her folds rubbing against him as he began to thrust back and forth, her voluptuous body moving and shaking. Her breasts shook back and forth, drops of milk falling onto the sheets from her hard nipples. Shirou, however, was mesmerized by her butt.

“I love your ass,” said Shirou. “It’s really big and naughty.”

“A mother’s hips need to be wide,” said Raikou. “Grope my butt again, the way you did before.”

Shirou grabbed onto her ass, kneading her butt flesh as he continued thrusting inside her. Raikou moaned, her voice growing louder as Shirou pounded her pussy. His thick cock was spreading her apart, pushing itself deeper into her until it was almost at her womb. She was panting heavily, barely able to get words out as her lower body was rocked by her Master’s dick.

Raikou felt Shirou’s hand on her ass, playfully slapping her butt while he fucked her. Her ass flesh jiggled, the cheeks wobbling and rippling. The white flesh of her ass became slightly redder, turned on by the way Shirou was treating it. Raikou couldn’t hold on, but she was still feeling unsatisfied.

“Master... I want you to look at me while you’re inside me,” said Raikou. “I’m happy with your cock, but I want to see your eyes.”

Still keeping his dick inside her, Raikou turned around. Shirou reclined on the bed as Raikou was now riding his cock in the cowgirl position, looking down at him. From below, her K-cup breasts looked even bigger. Shirou reached up to knead them, squeezing them and squishing them in his fingers. Raikou moaned as his fingers passed over her nipples, making drops of milk spray everywhere.

Her butt bounced up and down on Shirou’s hips, the squishing noises between her pussy and his cock growing louder. Raikou and Shirou’s eyes met while his hands were planted on her breasts, and Raikou, in between moans, looked down at her Master and thanked him. Her face was flushed bright red and her body was sweating, overcome with lust and desire from receiving his seed.

“Your mother’s so happy,” said Raikou. “I’m proud to know that my son has such a strong dick that can please even his mother. I’ve raised you well. You know how to treat a woman right, Shirou.”

Not used to getting that kind of praise, Shirou squeezed down on Raikou’s breasts hard. Lines of milk shot from her nipples, landing on his chest and face. He looked down, and saw that Raikou’s clitoris was visible in her thick pubic hair, hard and twitching. She was getting closer to orgasm, but Shirou wanted to put her in a position where her motherly instincts would show even more.

“Raikou, are you feeling okay?” asked Shirou.

“This is the best I’ve ever felt,” said Raikou. “I’ve been holding back my orgasm for a while now. Your dick is so good that my pussy doesn’t know how to handle it! But a mother cares for her children first, so I’m not cumming until you cum in me.”

“Mama Raikou, you’re the best,” said Shirou.

Shirou, rubbing his throbbing hard cock inside Raikou, pushed her down onto the bed until she was lying down on the pillow, looking up at him. Her breasts looked so soft and pillowy from this angle, the sweet smell of her milk in her cleavage rising up to Shirou’s nostrils. He leaned down to kiss Raikou again, their lips meeting as a sloppy kiss started.

Raikou’s breasts squeezed against his body, drops of milk rolling down her nipples as Shirou’s rather fit chest pressed against hers. She felt his muscles on her skin, shivering in delight as Shirou kept pumping his cock inside her, driving her closer to the edge of a powerful orgasm. Her hard clit and dripping pussy were barely able to hold on.

“I’m cumming!” Raikou said.

“Same here,” Shirou said.

Their lewd moans overlapped as Shirou’s cock shot its second load deep into Raikou’s pussy. She loved the feeling of warm semen filling her up, lingering in her stomach with a pleasant tingling that nothing could match. At the same time, her pussy tightened as she climaxed, juices dripping out of her lower lips and coating Shirou’s dick in her fluids. Raikou was left breathing heavily as Shirou pulled away from their kiss, her body buzzing, in a state of orgasmic numbness.

“I have so much mana now,” said Raikou. “You filled my pussy up quite well. You and your penis did a wonderful job, Shirou. Your mother’s proud of you. Since you did such a good job, how about if mama gives you a special reward?”

Shirou sat up on the bed. He was still limp. Raikou was skilled in the ways of sex, and knew how to get him hard again in no time. She held out her breast to Shirou, letting him suck more of her milk. As he drank from her hard nipples, Raikou’s warm milk flowing down his throat, he got hard again in no time. The warm milk coming from her big, soft breasts made his cock pulse with excitement, still dripping and covered in cum and Raikou’s love juices.

Raikou pulled open her ass cheeks, sitting on top of Shirou’s dick and giving him a view of her plump, soft butt. Her spread asshole rubbed against his cockhead, taking the tip into her hot, tight hole. Raikou winced as the thick cock pushed its way into her anus, spreading apart the hole. Her rectum was filled with his dick, the girth rubbing against the insides of her bowels.

“I can feel your dick’s shape in my ass,” said Raikou. “This feels so good... I’ll start moving my hips.”

Raikou’s raised her ass, slamming it down onto Shirou’s waist. Her plump butt jiggled as she bounced up and down on Shirou’s cock, her cheeks shaking. Lewd slapping noises came from the point where Shirou’s dick met her butt, the sight of his cock being swallowed up by her asshole keeping him hard, even after multiple orgasms. Raikou’s moans grew louder and lewder as her body flushed red, sweating from the pressure of the dick pounding her in her fat butt.

“Raikou, your ass is so sexy,” Shirou said.

“Your mother wants to make you happy with her ass,” said Raikou. “You don’t have to hold back. You can cum in my butt at any time!”

Shirou reached around, grabbing onto Raikou’s breasts. He groped them once again, lines of milk coming out of her nipples while she continued bouncing up and down on his cock. Her breasts and butt were shaking, moving about wildly as the piston motions of his cock grew even more intense. Raikou was unable to control her panting and moaning. She was about to cum, and couldn’t hold it in.

Raikou let out a loud grunt, and slammed her butt down onto Shirou’s cock, until her butt cheeks were nearly pressing against his balls. Shirou held tight onto her as he came inside her, filling her ass with another thick load of spunk. Raikou’s pussy and ass were overflowing with semen, dripping it down onto Shirou’s thighs. With cum running down her legs and milk running down her breasts, Raikou looked back at Shirou with a lewd smile.

“That felt wonderful, Master,” she said. “My pussy and butt are really happy. Aren’t you glad your mother doted on you?”

The two of them stayed beside each other in bed, resting in each other’s warmth. Raikou was filled with enough mana that she could take on any challenge. Shirou wasn’t even thinking about the Holy Grail War. He was happy to have a comforting, motherly figure like Raikou by his side. They drew their bodies closed, and kissed again.

“I love you, Master,” said Raikou. “As a mother, a Servant and a lover.”

“I love you too, Raikou,” said Shirou. “I’m glad you were the one I summoned.”

They looked out the window at the stars, waiting for the next day to come. Even if it wasn’t spent in battle, Shirou wanted to make the most of his time with her.


End file.
